


Reconciliations and Ruined Jackets

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Post-Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Reconciliation, episode 13, they're just both understanding softies okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Saphael make-up fic we all need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliations and Ruined Jackets

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of Ep. 13 of Shadowhunters, so beware big spoilers. Canon compliant for Season 1.
> 
> Big thanks to bifoggynelson for being my wonderful beta!
> 
> [ You can also read this on my Tumblr.](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/post/142846693056/reconciliations-and-ruined-jackets-the-post-ep13)

“I’m not angry with you.” That was all the greeting Simon got as he stepped out onto the roof. He could just about make out Raphael’s silhouette as he perched on the edge of the roof. Because Raphael was a full out drama queen; he didn’t sit, he perched. He hadn’t even attempted to turn and look at Simon. He probably thought he looked sinister, outlined against the dark night sky, the bright lights of the city the background to his theatrical positioning. To be honest, Simon thought it looked nothing less than adorable. Although now probably wasn’t the time to say that.

“You’re not?” Simon tried to keep the hope out of his voice. It didn’t quite work as Raphael made sure to make his next comment less gentle. Although it did come out more surly than forceful.

“I’m not happy with you either.”

“Is this the ‘I’m not angry, I’m disappointed’ talk?” Simon asked as he sat down next to Raphael, playfully nudging his shoulder as he did so. Raphael pulled away a little, but not enough for Simon to worry. They knew each other too well, and if Raphael was truly upset, he wouldn’t even have let Simon sit down.

“Disappointed? No not really. To be disappointed I’d have to have been expecting a different outcome. I know you.” That was almost a smile on Raphael’s face.

And to be honest it broke Simon’s heart. He didn’t really need to explain what had driven him to set Jocelyn free. They’d shared plenty of sleepless hours discussing everything under the sun (which was kinda funny since they had to avoid actually being under the sun). And Jocelyn had been a big part of Simon’s sun filled life. There was very little about Jocelyn’s hugs and art and endless support of Simon that he hadn’t eagerly shared with Raphael. Raphael knew that neither Simon nor Clary had wound up growing up with just one parent, that even discounting Luke, they’d both had two mothers.

It had been a hard decision. But Simon hadn’t been choosing between Clary and Raphael; he’d been potentially sacrificing this blooming romance with a guy (well, vampire) that he really liked for a chance at saving the life of a woman who was his mother almost as much as she was Clary’s. He’d do it again in a heartbeat, but he knew that the betrayal in Raphael’s eyes wouldn’t be any easier to stomach a second time. 

“I’m sorry I put you in that position,” Simon said.

“I know you are.” 

“I’m not sorry I did it though.”

“I know you’re not.”

“Is there anything you don’t know?” Simon slipped his arm around Raphael’s shoulder, biting back a smile as Raphael twisted his head ever so slightly towards his shoulder. His pride might not let him cuddle into Simon just yet, but any bad blood was obviously draining away quickly.

“I don’t know why you insist on ruining my jackets.”

And just like that they were both grinning. Sure Raphael’s was only half a smile, but it was a good start.

“Hey I don’t ruin your jackets. They just happen to have a tendency to…ruin…in my presence.”

They sat in silence for a while, staring out at the glowing moon and the twinkling city. Raphael raised his hand furthest from Simon, reaching round to grab Simon’s free hand in his own. The gentle caress of Raphael’s thumb against the ball of Simon’s hand was enough to drain away the rest of the leftover tension from their fight.

Almost too quietly for Simon to hear, Raphael muttered something into the night. “I’m sorry too. You know, for telling the guys to kill you and your friends.” 

“Hey, no hard feelings. We both know you couldn’t kill me even if you tried, you think I’m too cute for that.”

“Don’t push your luck, kid.” The fact that Raphael was still holding Simon’s hand put a bit of a dampener on the threat. Particularly when after a little pause later he said “I didn’t really mean it. I just had a duty to the clan to bring justice against traitors. There was no way to protect you. I’m having a hard enough time keeping control of the clan as it is.”

The tightening grip on Raphael’s shoulder seemed to reassure him that Simon understood. “What would you have done if Izzy hadn’t been there to save us?”

“Who do you think pointed that ball of fury in the right direction in the first place?” 

Simon couldn’t help but chuckle at that, feeling the warmth in his chest grow at the thought that Raphael was looking after him even when he had betrayed him.

“You’re something special you know that, Santiago.”

“Don’t you forget it.”

“So what now, we play the whole star crossed lovers thing? Like Romeo and Juliet, if Juliet was the head honcho of a vampire clan and Romeo was her newbie vampire boyfriend who’d made her look stupid in front of all her vampire friends. And so in front of all Juliet’s friends they had to pretend that she wanted to kill Romeo and make him pay for his transgressions, whereas what she really wanted to do was have hot make out sessions.”

“Why am I Juliet?”

“Okay I’ll be Juliet, you can be Romeo. I don’t know why it matters, they both ended up dead anyway.”

“Well fortunately for both of us, we’re already undead. But I guess your analogy works, to a certain extent.”

“I guess we can make it work.” Simon paused for a second and then continued. “Wanna make out?” He raised an eyebrow in what he hoped was a debonair move, but which he was sure just came off as dorky. 

“As tempting as that is, I’m gonna have to pass. I have an important meeting soon, and if I’m not there they’ll send someone up to find me. And it’s gonna be a little suspicious if it looks like I’m using less than traditional ways to ‘punish’ traitors.”

“Guess that’s my cue to leave.” Simon said with a sigh. At least his disappointment shrunk a little under the soft press of Raphael’s lips on his. It only lasted a fleeting second, but that didn’t stop the butterflies in Simon’s stomach.

He was just detaching himself from around Raphael when there was a loud clattering behind them.

“QUICK!” Raphael hissed as he pushed Simon away from him, just in time to hear a ripping noise coming from where Simon’s hand had caught a loose thread on Raphael’s jacket and torn a massive hole in the shoulder.

A rushed kiss against Raphael’s cheek and Simon was off into the night. Raphael’s grumbling could be heard from quite a distance away. “Look what you did to my jacket!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired to write this by the massive discussion going on in the fandom about which of them is to blame for their 'disagreement'. My two cents is that they both acted very in character, and could probably understand where the other was coming from. And that Raphael probably wouldn't have been so murderously minded if he wasn't having to save face in front of the clan (and do you really think he'd have brought himself to kill Simon if he'd caught him). He totally could have pointed Izzy in the right direction in the few seconds before he disappeared. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, any feedback/comments/kudos would be very appreciated.
> 
> I'm also on [ Tumblr](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com) if you want to come and chat about anything Shadowhunters or Saphael focused.


End file.
